


It’s team Periaz!

by thegirlwiththeplaidshirt



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Multi, Rosa Diaz - Freeform, b99 - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, fan fic, jake peralta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt/pseuds/thegirlwiththeplaidshirt
Summary: [about a year ago, jake and rosa had been working a major drug case for a week now. the drug lord after his last dealing had gone underground and the last time he dealt they were really really close to getting him but while escaping, he hides in the most unexpected places and gets away each time. rosa calls him “el bobo” but apparently his name is ‘the lion’.]





	1. el bobo a.k.a the lion

[rosa enters the 99 with purpose in her stride, speed in her walk and anger in her eyes.]  
rosa: (to jake) jake, guess who’s back!  
jake: is it the lion? the one criminal with a cool name, for a change.  
rosa: what, how did you know exactly who i was talking about?  
jake: well, rosa. for brilliant people like the great jacob sherlock peralta, it’s only a matter of reading your eyes.  
(rosa stares at him scarily)  
jake: also, terry just told me.  
(rosa rolls her eyes)  
jake: anyway, what’s our game plan? we’re working the case, right?  
(holt enters)  
holt: no. major crimes is taking over. they say you both were working the case but took a lot of time finding the dealer and it has affected the status of police authority in society and since you both couldn’t get hold of him when he surfaced before, they do not want to risk it anymore.  
rosa: what?  
jake: sir, that’s ridiculous. do they have any idea how hard we have been working?  
holt: you are literally playing on this bumper pool table right now.  
(jake retracts from the table immediately)  
jake: they can’t do this to us, i mean-  
holt: this is completely out of my hands now and i understand you both are frustrated but i am begging both of you not to do anything stupid.  
(looking at jake) i know it may be hard for you.  
jake: (offended) i can be (thinks for a little while) not-stupid.  
rosa:( to holt) don’t worry, sir. i’ll keep an eye on this (scoffs)not-stupid for you.  
(holt nods and leaves)  
_______  
jake: (to rosa) we cannot let this opportunity go by. we have to get (very proudly ) the lion.  
rosa: holt just told us not to do anything about it.  
jake: (scoffs) come on, rosa.   
rosa: i’m no amy but i don’t like going against holt.  
jake: but we are not going against him. imagine how proud he will be when he comes to know we solved this on our own.  
rosa: and what makes you think we will get him this time?  
jake: (thinks) rosaaa! why’re you asking so many questions? are you in or aren’t you?  
rosa: ugh, fine.  
rosa and jake: it’s team periaz! (they do their signature handshake)  
rosa: so, how are we going to get the files which might tell us about his latest appearance in public?  
jake: well, i remember reading somewhere that even if cases are transferred to other sections of the department, one file of the case’s latest development is sent to the precinct which originally had the case.  
rosa: (surprised) how do you know all this?  
jake: amy loves listening to this kinda stuff during pillow talks.  
rosa :(smiles to herself but actually says) barf.  
jake: anyway, so the only thing we have to do is-  
rosa: sneak into the file room  
jake and rosa: and get the latest files!  
[ jake and rosa try to sneak out without holt knowing.  
in the file room]  
rosa: where the hell is this stupid file?  
jake: yeah, looks like they keep those files in a - wait for it- protective custody.  
rosa: (annoyed) jake. the file.  
jake: right. (continues looking for the file)  
(holt enters majestically)  
holt: are you looking (pauses dramatically) for this?  
jake: wha-how-what? how could you possibly know we would be here?!  
holt: it is not that hard to tell.  
what the hell are you both doing here?  
rosa: we were trying to get the files to work the case.  
jake: and sir, we are sorry to disobey your orders.  
holt: you should be.  
rosa: (mysteriously) but what’re YOU doing here, sir?  
holt: well-i  
jake: oh yeahhh.   
holt: alright, fine. i was here collecting these files for you both.  
(rosa and jake look confused)  
holt: well, after i told you both not to go around being stupid, i knew you still would, so i came down here to make sure you don’t. then i got to reading them and i saw that you both have done splendid work. i want you both to keep working this case.   
jake: alright.  
holt: so we will print these files out and work the case  
holt and jake: (excited) secretly!  
rosa: (smiles) yes!


	2. detectives a.k.a best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [the next day, holt, jake and rosa meet up to think about how they were gonna catch ‘the lion’.]

jake: so, what’s our play?  
rosa: first of all, do we have any idea where he has surfaced?  
holt: well, according to latest reports, a man looking an awful lot like our suspect was seen around the Margaret Park and our inner circles say that he is going to leave New York in a week and he might move away from the country.  
jake: oh my god. that is- we gotta act fast.  
rosa: alright. they’re having the pride festival around that park next Tuesday.  
jake: wow, how do you know that?  
holt: doesn’t everybody?  
jake: so, we could go undercover and be around the pride parade and look for any kind of movement.  
holt: okay, i’m sure we can do that.  
rosa: yeah.  
jake: i’m kinda really excited to go to the pride parade. i’ve never been to one. except for the one time i went with jonah. he was so excited that we were featured on some tv interviews and magazines.  
holt: (smiles softly) peralta, focus.  
jake: (clears his throat) alright. so we will go over to the park and see if we can catch the guy.  
[rosa, jake and holt are getting ready to go to pride. apparently, rosa is going to pride for the first time and jake can see that she’s really excited for it but doesn’t want to show it.]  
[rosa wore a black dress which had rainbow stripes on the sides. holt wore his normal suit  
but he had a pride flag pin stuck to his coat which looked absolutely adorable and jake, oh jake, he wore a leather jacket which was- well, i’ll just say how holt and rosa described.)  
holt: it is just too colorful.  
rosa: you look like you’re covered with all the flavors of ice cream candy.  
jake: alright fine, but i’m sticking with this.  
rosa: so i asked around and there are usually a lot of people at these things so we just have to do our best to blend in and not be noticed by anyone (looks at jake) which maybe be tougher than i thought.  
holt: also, our CI said that our suspect and his entire gang identity each other with a tattoo on their arm which they are supposed to get when they join the gang.  
jake: ooh, is it like their death mark?  
holt:(rolls his eyes) yes.  
jake:(squeals) man, everything about this guy is so cool. honesty I’m a little inhibited by him.  
rosa: jake.  
jake: yep. sorry. you were saying, sir.  
holt: (continues) apparently, this gang keeps this tattoo covered with their clothes so we will have to be a 100 times more vigilant.  
rosa and jake: got it.


	3. pride makes us proud!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [they leave for the pride parade. when they get there, they see the entire park is colorful and beautiful. all three of them are really excited but remember they were there to do their job.]

(jake pics up a flag from the counter, rosa and holt hesitate)  
jake: come on, you guys.  
holt: (softly) we have to keep an eye out for our criminal. we cannot participate, peralta.  
rosa: but sir, this is what everyone does. we don’t wanna blow our cover, right?  
(rosa and holt join jake to enjoy the event)  
[wherever they went, the people recognized rosa and greeted her with smiles and hugs. jake knew holt went to pride parades but he never knew rosa went to them too. in fact, holt and jake even had a conversation about it.  
-flashback-  
jake: (sarcastic and angry) so, your instagram tells me you went to pride-  
holt: oh yes, i did. remember i didn’t come in for work, yesterday?  
jake: WITHOUT ME?!  
holt: i didn’t know you wanted to go.  
(jake scoffs angrily)  
(jake waits for holt to say he will take him the next time but holt just gets back to work; jake sees this and gets annoyed)  
jake: sooooooo...  
holt: so what?  
(jake makes a face because he knows holt knows what he means)  
holt: fine. i will take you along the next time.  
jake: (with immense happiness) yes!  
-flashback over-  
[all of them sit down because they’re tired.]  
[he decides to ask rosa the answer to his confusion.]  
rosa: i come here most of the times, when i don’t have any open cases.  
jake: (surprised)you do?  
rosa: also, i have a ‘gram to support the lgbtq family.  
jake: (even more surprised) you do? (opens phone) follow!  
(rosa smiles)  
rosa: i really feel at home here. before i came out to the squad, only these people knew my truth and somehow that comforted me. (looks at jake sweetly smiling at her) and now that u have told you guys, (voice cracks)it feels even better.  
jake: aww, rosa.  
(jake and rosa hug-soft music)  
holt: what’s wrong?  
rosa: (clears her throat) um, nothing.  
(jake nods)  
(he goes to bump her fist, she rolls her eyes, scoffs but still bumps his fist.)  
(holt looks at this and smiles)  
holt: i have always wondered how someone like you (points to rosa) became friends with someone like him(points at jake)?  
holt: (points to jake) no offense.  
jake: rude.  
rosa: you really wanna know?  
(holt smiles affirmatively)  
jake: alright.  
so we were both new to the academy but still had managed to fit into our own , (emphasizing) difficult, groups.  
rosa: then, one day we had this mock case we had to solve and we were divided into groups and our groups were neck to neck.  
jake: and whoever lost, had to do a 1000 push-ups.  
and we both were very competitive and great at trash talks too.  
-flashback-  
(while running to do tasks)  
rosa: you suck.  
jake: no, you suck  
-flashback over-  
jake: just before the last task, i saw rosa sitting away from everyone else, in a corner and as i went near her, i saw that she was crying.  
i didn’t know what to do and figured maybe she was being a sore loser because she had a couple of points less than me.   
rosa: he flirted with the guy who kept scores  
jake: you could’ve too?  
rosa: yeah, what was i thinking? trying to be honest?  
jake: well, that’s the price you gotta pay for being honest.  
(rosa scoffs)  
(jake smiles)  
jake: (continues) so anyway, i went and sat right next to her and thought of saying something that would help.  
-flashback-  
jake: you lose, sucker.  
rosa: (crying voice) i don’t care about that, jake. my girlfriend just broke up with me.  
jake: (sadly) over the phone?  
rosa: over a text.  
jake: oh my god, i’m so sorry rosa.   
rosa: ugh, it’s okay.  
jake: (trying to lighten the mood) i know it’s a little too soon, but i know someone i can fix you up with. she’s my best friend from school, Gina.  
rosa: maybe you could( goes to hug him but actually starts running to do the task) when you lose, sucker!  
(within minutes, jake understood that he had been tricked and tried to get up but couldn’t. rosa planned it well. she stuck a lot of gum where she knew jake would sit to console her.  
till the time jake could untangle himself from the bounds of gum, she was wayyy ahead with the tasks they had to do and so she won.  
he didn’t know what to do looking at rosa being celebrated by her group, with a little bit of anger, he left.)  
(the next day, rosa expected him to be mean and petty to her, considering how everyone knew that he was the most sore loser. but when he saw her, he went straight to her and hugged her.)  
jake:(while hugging her) you’re the coolest person i’ve ever been up against and the way you tricked me was just amazing.  
rosa: thanks, jake. (smiles while she awkwardly hugs him back)  
jake: but beware, the next time something like this comes up, you’re going down and i’m gonna win.  
rosa: by that time, i’m sure we would be run by robots and we would be the servants to our clones.  
jake: rude. but yeah, you should read a rule book before making your own clone.  
(the rest of the day went on fine, at the end of the day)  
rosa: hey, jake. a couple of us are going down to the bar in the corner of the street, you wanna come?  
jake: (surprised) uh, ok, yeah, sure.  
(at this, a girl from rosa’s group, lana, calls her)  
lana: really? i thought you didn’t like meeting new people.  
rosa: (a little defensive but still honest) he’s an exception.  
-flashback over-  
[by this time, jake was in tears and rosa didn’t want to admit it, but so was she, while dad holt was just smiling at them but suddenly]  
holt: i just saw a man running through the crowd.  
jake: did he look shady?  
holt: oh, he most certainly did.  
rosa: we should follow him.  
(they followed him slyly and casually)  
holt: (to rosa and jake) his t-shirt just tore and i saw the tattoo. it’s most definitely a man from their gang.  
jake: are you sure, sir?  
holt: a 1000 push ups.  
(jake smiles)  
(they run behind him, the guy sees them following him, he runs but gets knocked down by someone.  
the guy who knocks him down picks him up and apologizes for tripping him.)  
the guy who knocks him down: hi. i’m so sorry i didn’t mean to. my name is jonah and i-  
(the man with the tattoo didn’t wait for jonah to stop talking and wanted to leave but before that jonah heard someone say “stop that man”. but till then, jonah had already let him go but his girlfriend, amy tripped that man.)  
(jake, rosa and holt get there.)  
jake: (to jonah) thanks for(while cuffing the man with the tattoo)- oh my god, hi jonah. how are you?  
jonah: jake, hiiii. i’m doing good and my girlfriend just tackled this guy so, yeah life is amazing.  
jake: ah, thanks for that.  
jonah: oh yeah. amy, this is my ex-boyfriend jake. jake, this is my girlfriend, amy.   
jake: (surprised) amy? what? oh my god? my wife’s name is amy too.  
jonah: woah, this is some serious coincidence.  
jake: it really is.  
(both of them didn’t know what to say now so jake just introduced rosa and holt to jonah.)  
jonah: oh hey rosa. (to jake) is this the same rosa you used to talk about while you were in the academy.  
jake: yes, this exact, same one.  
(rosa is embarrassed and doesn’t know what to do)  
jake: (to jonah) so man, we gotta hang out sometime.  
jonah: oh for sure. i want your amy to meet mine.  
jake: and i want your amy to meet mine too.  
jonah: what do you say we all get together tonight?  
jake: sure, i’m sure she will be thrilled.  
jonah: great. and where?  
jake: you know where.  
jonah: the karaoke machine?  
jake: (smiles) 8pm?  
jonah: you know it.


End file.
